


【一年生/KA】无法逃离的深渊（6）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【一年生/KA】无法逃离的深渊（6）

而此刻的Kongphop却是穿着干净的西服春风得意的坐在真皮座椅上，右腿搭在了另一条腿上，手中还端着一杯散发着清香的红茶，上面蒸腾着些许热气。

俊朗的面容倒映在橙红色的茶水中，他抿了一口红茶，清冽的口感在嘴里蔓延开，与此同时还悠闲的品读着摆在面前的报刊。

密密麻麻的小字排列在浅灰色的纸张上，而其中有个格外显眼的标题，上面赫然用夸张的艺术字写着，

“东岸码头鹿死谁手？！”

Kongphop的眼睛定在了这个充满噱头的标题上，随之勾起唇角，似有似无的冷哼了一声。

只不过，看了这个标题后他脑海里首先浮现出的竟是Arthit那张俊秀姣好的脸蛋，而不是什么码头现状。

即使过了一个晚上，Arthit哭喊着高潮的脸仍然牢牢的留在他的记忆里，甚至只是一个微小的隐忍的表情，他都记得十分清晰，还有从那轻启的唇瓣中传出的婉转的呻吟此刻也在他的耳畔重新回荡着。

Arthit紧实柔软的小穴服侍着自己的粗大，似乎到现在为止，除了昨天与Arthit的那一晚，还从没有人能给过他这种彻夜不忘的体验。

Arthit在他身下被逼着求饶、哭泣、高潮，这一切的一切都让Kongphop获得了极大的成就感，看着他因为自己而挂满泪痕的脸蛋，还有泛红的皮肤上星星点点的红印，这都是他留下来的痕迹。

只要一想起这些，Kongphop的心中就升起莫名的占有欲，仿佛早就把Arthit纳入他的所有物之中。

他想着，舌尖便忍不住的滑过下唇，似乎Arthit的味道还残留在其中，格外美味。

M踏进办公室时，看见得便是Kongphop舔着下唇盯着报纸在那发呆一副样子，他的脚步顿了顿才继续走了过去，用手指敲了敲他的桌子，把他的魂叫了回来。

“想什么呢？”M顺势坐在了他面前的凳子上，撑着胳膊直勾勾的看着Kongphop。

“没什么。”Kongphop收敛了表情眯着眼看向没有敲门就进来的M。

M才不会相信Kongphop所谓的没什么。

“怎么可能，你看你笑得一脸...”M斟酌了一下选择了一个最合适的用词，肯定的说道，“淫荡。”

Kongphop张了张嘴还没出声，M就猛地一拍手似是恍然大悟的样子，脸上还透露出了几分同情之色，“你不会是把人家...”

他突然想起了昨天下午Kongphop叫他去约的人，虽然没有成功但是看着他今天坐在这，还带着一脸的春光便立马知道了原因。

“怎么了？”Kongphop瞥了他一眼等着他的下文。

“你可别做的太过火，”M没有接着他的话说，而是转而提醒道，“毕竟A家的势力也不是说着玩的。”

“我知道。”Kongphop只是敷衍的点点头，又像是想到什么突然笑了一下。

“你还在笑？我可是认真的。”M又敲了敲桌子，态度严肃了几分。

“嗯。”Kongphop淡淡的回了一个音节。

他当然不是笑M说的话，只是一想到那只小猫的性格，他就知道Arthit肯定不会说出去的，毕竟那样一个好面子的人，怎么可能在其他人面前露出脆弱可怜的一面呢。

嗯，值得纪念的是他昨天看到了。

M看着他时不时的就傻笑一下，实在区别于平时，迟疑了片刻还是皱着眉头试探性的问道，“你不会是爱上他了吧？”

看着Kongphop没有回话以为被自己说中了，只得默默的补了一句，“他和你可不是一路人。”

其实说到底Kongphop对于Arthit这个人并没有很深的了解，只是在看到他的第一眼自己就被那副皮囊吸引了，至于M所说的‘爱’，或许根本就贴不上边。

不过那张白净的脸，还有那冷漠倨傲的性格，确实很让自己着迷。

——让他忍不住的想去破坏他那份骨子里的高傲，说到底也不外是占有欲罢了。

Kongphop在听到M的问话时愣怔了一下，随即嘴角便勾起了意味不明的弧度，轻笑道，“怎么可能。”

低沉的嗓音透过空气融化在这略微空荡的房间里，

就连他自己都可笑于刚刚那半秒的犹豫。


End file.
